WISH
by EunieBerry
Summary: He regretted it. He was devastated. He tried to live without her and as expected he couldn't. So he made a wish, a wish that she reminded him on the night of the promised shooting stars. Their 7 years and 7 months of a promise. NaLu. Rated T for little sensual feels and mostly for Natsu's cursing. ONE SHOT - READ AND REVIEW- (suck at summaries so... just read it )


_**Wish**_

* * *

**-A NaLu fanfic.-**

* * *

_If only I could undo the past, I would have done it. _

_If I could only bring you back, I would have done it. _

_If I could only make you mine again, I would have done it. _

_If only I could un-love you, I would have done it. _

_If I could only bring you back…__**If only**__._

_..._

Lost in time, the great love of his life is gone as he started at nothing but "If only"

He has the fame and everything now but not her love, not her.

As usual the guild was having a feast on the first full moon of the year, but right now the 'hero' of Magnolia—no the hero of the whole magic world is walking around the streets of Magnolia, wandering aimlessly and thinking about nothing but _her._

But who could blame him? He won the war and lost his battle, he lost her and his head is filled with nothing but her, thinking about her from morning to nighttime, for every second of his days it was only she, Lucy Heartfilia.

Wondering aimlessly, led him to the old apartment of her, from there he begin to remember the days he spent together with her in that old but cozy placed of hers.

Right now, he's renting the place and his reason was because if she comes back then she might have to sleep on the street. But everyone knows, even him—that she will never come back.

**The dead can never be brought back to life. **

**No magic or dragon can do that. **

Clenching his fist tightly, gritting his teeth so hard that it started bleeding, all Natsu can do is stand in front of there crying out his pain of loosing her. For not realizing it sooner, that he has fallen madly in love with her.

_If only he was strong enough back then. _

_If only he wasn't such a douchebag_

_If only he saw her tears from back then_.

His sin of leaving her and her sin of making him fall in love with her.

_It hurts so much; I wanted to scream to the whole world._ He thought to himself . Even the option of crying was no longer there, how pathetic could he get? He wonders. Screaming and crying might make him better but every time he tries to, no voice will come out; no tears will drop.

He was only a man. A man who was helplessly in love with a woman, a woman he wants to spend the rest of his life, have a dozen of kids, a family, live in a small cottage, be old coots and grow old together. That was the perfect life he dreamed of having with her. But everything was gone within just one night.

**A lifetime's worth of dream, gone within just one night. **

He regrets it. Leaving her behind just to be what? A hero?

'What a full of crap.' He thought. "A hero? Pfft…maybe this pain and emptiness will be filled if I destroy everything and turned it into a nothing" Smiling at the very idea but the moment that such thing crossed his mind he started to be afraid, afraid of himself—of wanting to destroy the world, for thinking like that; for thinking like Zeref.

Why would such things cross his?

Is it out of anger, sadness and regret?

_Or is it because_

_He lost her? _

_He lost the only person he love and could only love? _

"**I love **_**her**_** so much it hurts."** Natsu said to himself as he looked over the river across Lucy's apartment_. "It hurts but I don't want to stop loving her." _

**All I wanted is for her to comeback.**

Ever since her death, ever since that day, for every single day—there were two things that definitely changed: he could never call her by her name again, now its only been her or she and there was never a day where he wouldn't think of her.

When Happy once asked him about it, Natsu only laughed it off and told his pal that it was only his imagination. That he still calls her by her name, but the truth is he can't.

He can't say it out loud because he's scared that he might cry or break, that he could never go back.

**Lucy is his everything and that person is gone. **

Before when they thought Lisanna was gone, he wasn't like this. He wasn't this devastated and broken and empty—the reason for that is because he loves her more than anything and now he feels so stupid for not realizing it sooner.

The pink haired lad just sat there…looking at the reflection of the moon and the stars on the river. "How bright" He thought. Seven months ago, ever since she was gone. Natsu had never once looked up on the night sky, to look at the stars and moon and when he was asked by a fellow guild member all he could ever do was laugh with emptiness as his reason is because its too bright that he can't even open his eyes.

**How foolish. **

Gray and the other members of team Natsu said. It actually took five months for Gray and Erza to talk to Natsu and to look at him. The two were very close friends of Lucy and even though they know it wasn't his fault, they could help but blame him and his blasted ego for leaving Lucy and going to another side.

"It really is foolish," He mutters to no one, as he closed his eyes—remembering everything about her, the first and the last time they've seen each other. He left her to save Lisanna, he left her side because of his ego, he left her side because he didn't believed in her and her tears. Instead he chose not to, leaving her alone, letting her die alone.

His heart continues to scream in pain but there's nothing he could do anymore.

**Nothing**

**Nothing**

**Nothing**

**Nothing**

**Nothing**

"**Natsu!" **

He heard someone say and with a voice, a voice that he's very familiar with-! Opening his eyes, to look if there was anyone around. But nothing, sighing…he suddenly sees a reflection of shooting stars falling down, and its not just one but dozens and hundreds of them.

"**Natsu!" **

His ears perk up like a dog. Hearing someone calling his name.

"**Natsu!" **

The voice said again.

And then slowly he looked up at the night sky, for the first time in seven months and his eyes widen as tears started falling down on the corner of his onyx eyes as he looked at the shooting stars, falling infinitely on that night sky; illuminating the whole world.

"_Hey Natsu!"_

"…"

**(FLASH BACK)**

"Hey Natsu!" the blonde haired girl said, squealing in excitement "Look a shooting star! Hurry and make a wish!"

"Eh…? But it's gone already and I didn't see it." The pink haired dragon slayer said, whining at her.

"Sheesh, its because you weren't looking properly!" She said with a sigh.

"It's because you didn't tell me fast," He said pouting cutely at her like a little boy would.

"Ah! I know!" she suddenly exclaimed, startling the dragon slayer. "Seven years from now on the night of the blue moon, there'll be a rain of shooting stars! I'll show it to you and then let's make a wish together**!" (A/n: they made this promise before the tenrou arc! ^^)**

"Yeah! Let's do that! Then we'll have a race on who could wish lots! The loser will have to follow the winner's orders!" He said with a sly grin on his face.

"Huh? What's with that?" She said pouting at him.

"What? Could it be you're afraid that you might lose?" Natsu said, taunting her.

"Fine. Deal! I'll show you the shooting stars then we'll have the race! Okay?" She said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hehe…It's a promise then!" Natsu said, smiling at her.

**(End of Flash Back)**

"…"

"_Natsu" _

"**Lu…cy"** Was all he could say as he looked up at the shooting stars, falling endlessly just like his tears. His tears, which he thought, was long gone and all dried up.

It's been seven years and seven months. Ever since her promise, ever since her death but still…the celestial mage kept her promise as all Natsu could do is scream out his everything, let his tears fall along with the shooting stars.

"_Lucy…Lucy!"_ He cried out. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu was screaming, his crying. He doesn't know why but all he could is look up at the stars falling down.

"**Natsu…look shooting stars. Hurry up and make a wish!" **

"_I don't need anything. I don't need to make many wishes. No matter how many shooting stars are there in the sky, no matter how many times they fall there is only one thing that I want and I'll keep on saying it again and again, as many as the stars in the sky. I'll say it; I'll keep on saying it forever. Lucy. All I want is you. Lucy!" _

It was only for a few moments that the stars kept on falling endlessly on that dark night; it was only for a few moments but for Natsu it was endless and even though it ended Natsu was still looking at the starry sky.

Closing his eyes, feeling dejected—turning his back and as he was about to walk away. A strong yet a gentle wind blew making the light pink curtains sway with the breeze, wafting a very faint but familiar scent. Making him stop dead on his tracks as his eyes widen in a realization.

He felt his heart beating louder and louder inside his chest as his whole body started to tremble and his breathing started to get heavier.

Is this a dream he thought to himself? As he could clearly smell her scent, which is, he's very familiar with. He looked up at her old apartment and he could clearly see that the window was open.

Was her window originally open? Or was he the one who opened it?

He couldn't tell. No he couldn't try to remember as his heart started to thump louder, drowning himself at this scent. Without wasting anymore second the pink haired dragon slayer easily jumped up the two storey high apartment, opening the window a bigger and as he step down on that oh so familiar pink carpet, the scent started to grow stronger enough to make him drunk at her own scent.

Still remembering the layout of her room, he immediately found the switch to the lights, with his eyes closed as if praying for something; he flicked open the switch and said "I don't care if this is a dream or what just please—"

…

His eyes widen in shock, gaping at the sight of the blonde haired girl in front of him.

"_Lu…cy"_ He said, as he felt himself tearing up again but was trying not to.

"Took you long enough!" She said, with the same voice and smile he missed so much. As he felt his words being choked up, he just rushed towards her tackling her down, thankfully the bed was just right there to catch the both of them. "Whoa…Natsu."

Her voice, her scent, her touch, and her warmth…this is real. This isn't a dream he thought to himself, as he wrap her arms around her, hugging her tighter but not too tight, pushing her closer.

"Natsu…I'm back" She said with that bright smile of hers, hugging him back. "Yeah…yeah." He said as he looked at her, smiling with the goofy smile of his that Lucy loves so much. "Welcome back Lucy"

He doesn't know how or if his wish did come true or some kind of dark magic happened but right now, who cares? None of it matters to him. Only the fact that she's right there in front of him, that's all that matters now.

"Natsu" Lucy said, in a low whisper. Her face is red with the current state she's in; sure she doesn't mind staying around Natsu's arms forever but with him being on top of her? Well let's just that with just the very thought of it is enough to make her blush like a ripe tomato.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu said, with a sly grin. Quite obvious in his eyes, that he enjoys seeing Lucy flustered and red until her ears. "Do you remember the promise you made to me? Seven years ago?"

"Wha—what? The shooting stars?" She asked, while trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Yeah. Well guess what?" He said, still not moving from the position they were in, in fact he even pressed her body closer to his and with only a few inches away from their lips "Wha—what?" she said, still blushing madly. Does he even know how he could give her a heart attack? Lucy thought to herself as she started to mentally scream.

"I won and all my wishes came true. So the losers have to do what the winner wants?" Natsu said, smirking at her with his eyes glinting with pure evil.

"Hmmph. Wha…what ever. Just state what you want" Lucy said, while trying her best not squeak or stutter while being captive with his strong arms and determined eyes.

Smirking more, Natsu leaned forward, cupping her face and with only a few inches away from her beet red ears making Lucy's body tensed up from feeling his hot breath near her very sensitive ear. Just what would you expect from Natsu Dragneel. He knows every single thing about her and her body.

"I want you" Natsu said in a low hot whisper, enough to make Lucy passed out from having 'too much' Natsu Dragneel. "I want Lucy Heartfilia"

"Bu—but…" With one swift move, Natsu claimed her lips. Something he should have done a long time ago. Enveloping her with a burning sensation, wanting to feel more of her, touch her . . .Her soft lips, her warmth, her everything_. Natsu Dragneel is a very greedy man_ and everyone is aware that he won't be satisfied with just that.

Wanting more of each other the two of them continue their passionate kiss and** its only** the beginning since the two of them have a very long night and an eternity ahead of them.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Unknown to them three pair of eyes were watching the whole thing from somewhere above and with their pair of wings the three of them went back to their guild to bring the good news and a little love story for the while guild to gossip when the two of them come together at the guild.

* * *

** Hi ^_^ So how was it? **

**Is it good? or bad**

_Sorry if its a little bit hard to understand or the characters are OC -.-_

_two hours ago, I was thinking of updating Cherry Pop and some of my stories_

_when this story suddenly pop into my head and I just have to write it down, type it. __

_and at first I was thinking of making it as a tragedy but I just can't end a story without a NaLu!_

_then I tried making it as a one-shot but tell me if I should add another chapter or not?_

_Anyway PLEASE tell me what you honestly think._

**Share some LOVE by sending some reviews :)**


End file.
